Flirting to the Oldies
by schmackie
Summary: little one shot with aerobics instructor!Kurt and student!Blaine. spoilers: promo for 4x20. enjoy :)


"Congratulations, Mr. Hummel. We look forward to working with you. You can talk to Cara at the front desk for your schedule."

Kurt smiled and shook the hand of his new employer. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and draped his jacket over his arm as he pushed the door and left the office. Kurt had just gotten a job as the new aerobics teacher at the gym and recreational center, The Edge. The current aerobics instructor had a new commitment to the weekends and requested another teacher to take on the classes. Kurt was lucky enough to hear about the job opening from one of his friends at NYADA and, with his secretive yet extensive knowledge and ability with aerobics, he had a new job to help pay for his expensive New York Life style.

After a short meeting with Cara at reception, Kurt was officially teaching "Sweatin' to the Oldies" on Saturday afternoons and "Silver Sneaker Shakedown" on Sunday mornings. After a grueling week of classes in the morning, interning at Vogue in the afternoons and marathoning his favorite tv-shows at night, Kurt was tired and nervous and excited for his first day at his new job. His interview had required a trial of his aerobic teaching skills and the fake peppy attitude he had to keep up would be trying, but he needed the money. Interns don't make much money. And even though Kurt was so incredibly busy that he barely had time to plan his outfits let alone study, he needed the job.

So Saturday afternoon came and Kurt walked in to the studio about fifteen minutes before class began, trying to not think about the sketches that Isabel needed by ten that night. He unzipped his hoodie and shook off his sweat pants so that his tight dark blue spandex exercise shirt and black short shorts were open to the room. Kurt eyed the room, getting used to his new work space. He noted the floor length mirrors that completely covered three walls, the small boom box placed on a desk in one of the corners with a small microphone and sweat towel next to it. Kurt put his little duffel bag on the table and pulled out his water bottle. He eyed the microphone warily before hooking it over his ears and tapping the mic, hearing a faint _oomf_ coming from speakers placed in the corners of the room. Kurt pulled his iPhone out of his bag and hooked it up to the dock.

People started filing in—oh god, his _students_—and that's when the nerves set in. All of these people were going to be watching him exercise to Wang Chung and Blondie and following his every moves. Suddenly the routines he created are all the stupidest things ever. No one even likes the 80's. Why did he pick the 80's? What if he forgets all of his moves? What if all of his routines are way too easy for this group? They're going to think he's stupid and request a different instructor and he's going to be fired before he even gets to work with the cute old people tomorrow and—

Kurt halted his mental freak out when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around to see a blonde girl in classic 80's workout gear of a bright teal leotard and hot pink tights and sweatband.

"Are you the new instructor? Sue said that someone new was taking over this class."

"Yes," Kurt forced a confident smile. "My name's Kurt. We should be beginning shortly."

The girl returned behind her aerobics mat and Kurt noticed that there were quite a few people in this class around his own age. He hated people his own age.

_Pull it together, Hummel. Don't go easy on them. You got this._

"Ok, since it's one o'clock, we'll be beginning. My name is Kurt, and yes I'm aware that I'm not your usual instructor, but Sue needed to take some time off on the weekends so for the foreseeable future, I'll be teaching this class and the Silver Sneaker Shakedown tomorrow morning at 8." Kurt walked over to the dock and pulled up his playlist that he created for the class and got back to his spot behind the mat. Take on Me by Aha started to blast through the surround sound and Kurt began to roll his shoulders and turn his head in time with the beat.

"We're gonna start with some easy stretching before we get to the more intricate patterns. Follow my lead. If you ever need a break, feel free to get some water or take a breather. This class is for you and pushing yourself too far will only hurt you. Alright, now to the left." Kurt bent over in half, the class following him bobbing slightly in sync with him and the beat. Just then the door slammed open and Kurt tried not to flinch. _Stay focused, Hummel._ He called over the music, ignoring the nervous nausea the crept up at even more people coming to see him fail, "And to the right." Another 8-count, "And up."

As he was lifting his torso into an upright position, Kurt caught an eye at the late comer. There was one guy standing in the empty spot behind him to his left and –_oh wow_ he just caught the guy staring at his ass. He didn't even _think_ about that. He was so stupid. He's on full display in front of a whole bunch of strangers that all look about college age and he just caught some very attractive man with curly black hair staring at his ass. Kurt brought his eyes over to the tardy man again and the ogler's eyes snapped up to meet his, a blush diffusing into his cheeks. Kurt pulled his eyes forward and finished the arm stretches he was leading and started with torso twists. Late guy snapped his mat out and joined in.

Take on Me faded into I Melt with You by Modern English. "Alright guys, we're going to get into the routines now. This one will start off slow. Remember to keep breathing and make sure you can see me." Kurt saw a few people shift and he began the coordinated foot and arm movements for his first routine.

The class kept up well, as the song shifted to You Spin Me Around (Like a Record) (Murder Mix) by Dead or Alive then Call Me by Blondie and Kurt tried to keep an eye on them in the mirrors surrounding the room, but whenever his eyes would search to make sure everyone was keeping up and sweating, his eyes would always find the late guy, his curls matting to his head from sweat and his comically triangular eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Late guy's eyes darted up to Kurt's face in the mirror and he smirked. Kurt blushed and led the pattern in the routine, shouting out random phrases of encouragement. The song changed again to Super Freak by Rick James, "Alright we're getting into the more challenging steps. Keep your eyes on me. Take a break if you need one."

Kurt led the group in a shuffle step with twisting arms and torso and repeated to the other side. He looked up in the mirror and caught the late guy's eyes shifting from his feet up to his arms and back down to somewhere in the middle. Kurt tried to keep his focus on the steps and not on the man behind him. The song changed to Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar and Kurt got excited, this song having one of his favorite routines that he created. "All right guys, get ready this one's got a lot of moving." He heard a mumble from the back, "they _all_ have a lot of moving." Kurt chuckled lightly into the mic, "You guys got his! Come on, just follow my lead. This one's fun."

Kurt steered his students in the next routine and then it got to his favorite part. When she sang "You're a heartbreaker, dream taker," the beat slowed down and the whole class did a move where they spun and faced each side. When facing the back, Kurt couldn't help when his eyes flew to the late man and quickly looked him up and down before turning to the next side. They song brought them around again and Kurt honestly couldn't help it when his eyes ogled the man's ass. He unconsciously poked his tongue out and ran it along his lips as they turned and when they faced front again, Kurt saw late guy's eyes in the mirror catching his with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Kurt blushed and tried not to stare as the song brought them around one more time but he couldn't help it and once he faced forward and the song switched to Send Me on My Way by Rusted Root, he knew he'd been caught.

Kurt led the group in their cool-down and finally his first class was over. No missteps, no mistakes, no embarrassment—well except for being caught checking out one of his students.

"Alright, guys you did _fantastic_ today. Remember to drink lots of water and eat some protein soon. Enjoy the rest of your Saturday and I'll see you next week." Kurt walked back to the desk and unplugged his iPhone from the dock. As he was wiping off his face with the towel, the girl from before came up to him and complimented his class. He thanked her with an unnoticeable flush as his face was already red from sweating. Another two guys came up to introduce themselves and welcome him to the Saturday afternoon class. He thanked them as well in between sips of water. The rest of the class filed out and Kurt had pulled up an e-mail from Isabel, telling him she needed the sketches by six instead of ten. He huffed as he quickly typed a response before throwing his things in his bag and twirled around to get ready to leave when he almost collided with the late guy.

"Sorry," He mumbled, hoisting his bag back on his shoulder, avoiding the late guy's gaze.

"It's fine. I just wanted to ask you where Sue was. She normally teaches this class." Late guy's tone was teasing and accusatory.

"She had to take off for the weekend classes. So last week was her last class. I'm the instructor now," Kurt finally met his eyes and all the breath _whooshed _out of his lungs. His eyes were gorgeous, like golden syrup trickling over warm waffles.

"Ah, that would be why I had no idea. I missed last week." Blaine told him with an understanding nod.

"And you were late this week. Not a very good track record, I see," Kurt attempted to flirt. _Wow_ was he awful at flirting. Why had that been a good idea?

"I got caught up a lunch with some friends from high school. But I made it eventually and only had to miss _some_ of Take on Me." The two laughed and shifted awkwardly. "I'm Blaine by the way," Late guy told Kurt during an awkward lull.

"Kurt," Kurt stuck out his hand and Late guy—Blaine—shook it with that same smirk as before, only this time it was more calculated.

"Well," He paused purposefully before continuing, "Kurt," Blaine paused again with the smirk still playing on his lush pink lips, "you did well for your first class. I can definitely say I'll be back next week."

"Let's just hope you're not late next week either," Kurt replied with a playful grin of his own.

"Oh, I can assure you I'll be on time," Blaine promised, no hint of teasing in his tone.

"I guess we'll see next week then," Kurt moved to leave. He did have those sketches to finish for Isabel and a paper on the history of Andrew Lloyd Weber due the next night.

"Would you wanna get coffee?" Blaine asked, and that stopped Kurt in his tracks. He turned around to face late guy with a grimace.

"I actually have some work due in a couple hours that I've barely started," Kurt admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"Work due on a Saturday? That's awful," Blaine mused.

"Yeah, well, calls," Kurt shrugged again, taking a bit of pride at Blaine's gaping expression, his eyes wide and geometric eyebrows titled in awe.

"Well you can tell me all about it some other time," Blaine conceded. Kurt was about to turn away again when Blaine called to him, "Kurt, wait."

Kurt turned back slowly with a curious expression that read _go on_.

"Do you teach any other classes here?"

Kurt smiled to himself, "Silver Sneaker Shakedown tomorrow morning at eight." Kurt had to admit he was excited for that one. All the cute little old people working out to slowed down routines. It was going to be adorable.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurt." Blaine smiled and Kurt's fingers rippled in a wave goodbye as he turned and left, a wide excited grin on his face.

And when tomorrow morning came around, the sketches complete and his paper started, he walked into his Silver Sneaker Shakedown class. Some of the elderly participants were already present and Kurt smiled at them, setting up his stuff like he did the day before. Kurt was really looking forward to seeing Blaine again, especially if he would be exercising behind Kurt again. All while Kurt was working, his thoughts trailed back to thick curls wet with sweat, chiseled arms twirling to the routines, firm calves flexing when he stood on the balls of his feet, and strong thighs moving beneath smooth skin.

7:59 rolled up and Kurt worried a bit when Blaine still hadn't shown up. He sulked over to the iPod dock, scolding himself for getting his hopes up when the door sprung open again. Kurt's eyes sailed to the entering person and a wide grin spread on his face when Blaine's eyes met his and he found a spot in Kurt's view and snapped out his mat.

Kurt began the warm up with Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen, his eyes darting back to Blaine. He let his eyes wander around the room as he introduced himself and the class.

If he thought Blaine was cute with his triangular eyebrows sewn together in concentration yesterday, then Blaine practicing aerobics, smiling at the elderly ladies eyeing him up and winking at Kurt was positively adorable.


End file.
